Tal vez
by Dorkiable
Summary: "Si pensamos con la cabeza y escuchamos a nuestro corazón es probable que veamos que decidimos bien y evitaos el peor de los remordimientos. El remordimiento por haber dejado pasar algo maravilloso."


"Si pensamos con la cabeza y escuchamos a nuestro corazón es probable que veamos que decidimos bien y evitaos el peor de los remordimientos. El remordimiento por haber dejado pasar algo maravilloso."

Para ti, que sabes que el motivo por el cual escribo...

* * *

-**¿Segura que quieres que te vea allá? **–La chica de cabello rubio volvió a preguntar a través del teléfono.

-**Que si Quinn, es lo mejor **–sonrió tontamente al pensar en todo lo que tenía que preparar.

-**Está bien **–suspiro mientras le daba la razón a su novia –**sirve y así puedo llegar en la moto. **

-**Quinn, ya hablamos de eso **–alego la chica de ojos marrones sin dejar que terminara de hablar –**no le tengo confianza a esa moto, y mucho menos después de la última vez** –sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

-**Tranquila Rach, por eso mismo la lleve a que la revisaran y todo está perfecto** –sonrió aun sabiendo que su novia no podía verle –**Además el clima es perfecto, no pasara nada. **

Pocos minutos después ambas chicas ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que les esperaba.

Y es que el destino les había llevado hasta Los Ángeles para pasar una temporada ahora que Rachel comenzaba a trabajar en una serie de televisión. Realmente nunca había estado en sus planes el volverse actriz de la pantalla chica.

Siempre había soñado con ver su nombre en las marquesinas por todo Times Square y Broadway, pero el destino les había llevado hasta allí y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad que pudiera llevarla al estrellato.

Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry llevaban casi diez años de conocerse, pero poco menos de tres años en una relación. ¿Por qué tan poco? Ni ellas mismas lo sabían. Eran consciente de la tensión que siempre existió entre ellas, pero no fue hasta una noche de copas en la que ambas terminaron besándose en el sofá de Rachel.

¿Fue fácil? Para nada, Quinn en un principio rechazo la idea de tener algo serio con la chica de piel morena. Amaba besarla, amaba tocarla de manera intima, pero sentía que jamás sería capaz de darle todo lo que merecía. Hasta que estuvo a punto de perder la oportunidad de no vivir algo que posiblemente seria mágico si lo vivía con ella.

_Flash back_

-**¿¡Por qué no te decides de una vez!? **–grito con desesperación la chica de ojos marrones.

-**¡No lo entiendes Rachel! ¡El problema no eres tú…! **–se pasó una mano por el cabello a modo de frustración.

-**¡Claro, la típica, no eres tú, soy yo!** –Intento contener las lágrimas –**Estoy harta Quinn, no puedo seguir con esto** –se dejó caer sobre el sillón agotada.

-**Perfecto **–simplemente susurro antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir del departamento de la diva.

¿Por qué no podía entender que el problema realmente era Quinn y no ella? No se sentía merecedora de todo el amor que Rachel le daba, no se sentía capaz de hacerle feliz cada día que la diva se lo permitiera.

Tenía miedo de lastimarla, tenía miedo de romper su corazón y sin darse cuenta ya lo había logrado. Seis meses habían estado en una clase de relación sin nombre donde los besos y las caricias no faltaban.

Las citas sin ser citas oficiales a obras, o películas de cine independiente, o conciertos donde la diva no sabía ni una sola canción pero que Quinn disfrutaba al máximo por tener su compañía. Sus demonios aún estaban en ella, sus monstruos aún estaban colgando de su espalda sin dejarle ver la realidad de las cosas. Ella ya hacia feliz a la diva.

Las lágrimas caían sin control alguno al darse cuenta de la realidad. Ella amaba a la diva y lo aceptaba, ella no quería pasar ni un solo minuto de su existencia lejos de ella. Ella haría lo que fuera por enmendar su error día tras día si así fuera necesario.

Lucharía con sus demonios para ser merecedora del amor que Rachel le daba, y aunque nadie fuera consciente de esos los afrontaría, dejaría de huir… se reusaba a huir nuevamente.

La lluvia no paraba de caer pero eso no le había importando desde un principio cuando salio del departamento de Rachel, ahora mucho menos si iba de regreso en busca de su amada. Sabía que la calle estaba resbalosa por la humedad, sabía que debía de tener cuidado.

Lo que no sabía, es que no iba a ser su culpa.

* * *

-**¿Estas lista para irnos?** –Pregunto Arizona mientras observaba como Callie guardaba sus cosas en la taquilla.

-**Sí, solo dos minutos y seré toda tuya esta noche **–levanto una ceja de manera provocativa, sabiendo lo que eso ocasionaba en su mujer.

La rubia comenzó a acercarse lentamente, no pudiendo soportar la necesidad de tocarla, de besarla. Sabiendo que era prohibido en aquel lugar, pero ignorándolo al encontrando cada vez más atractiva la idea.

-**Me tienes que estar jodiendo **–se quejó al segundo siguiente de escuchar el localizador de su mujer.

-**Es el deber, lo sabes** –simplemente asintió antes de darle un corto beso y ver como desaparecía por la puerta.

* * *

-**Accidente automovilístico, la chica salio prácticamente volando de su moto **–hablo el paramédico mientras ingresaban a una chica rubia a urgencias, directo al quirófano.

-**¡Quinn!** –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-**Señorita, no puede estar aquí **–una de las enfermeras la contuvo.

-**Usted no entiende, Quinn es mi novia, necesito saber si está bien **–sollozo sin dejar de luchar intentando pasar a la enfermera.

-**Yo me encargo** –una voz tranquila se escuchó detrás de la morena.

-**¿Usted sabe cómo esta Quinn?** –intento hablar de manera calmada.

-**No realmente** –guio a la chica hasta el área de espera –**pero puedo asegurarte que está en buenas manos y que todo saldrá bien.**

-**¿Cómo sabe eso? **–las lágrimas no frenaban.

-**Es mi esposa quien le va a operar **–sonrió con orgullo.

La expresión de Rachel fue de asombro al saber aquello, pero pronto se recuperó. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía el que esa noticia le sorprendiera.

-**Entonces… ¿Quinn? **–Espero la aprobación de la morena –**es tu novia** –volvió a llorar –**Hey… hey… todo va a estar bien** –la abrazo.

-**Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa** –sollozo sobre los brazos de Arizona.

-**No digas eso, nada es culpa tuya** –movía su mano de arriba-abajo por su espalda.

-**Lo es, por mi culpa discutimos y ella salio del departamento mientras llovía y… es mi culpa **–Rachel podía sentir como el aire le faltaba.

La culpa comenzaba a hacer presión en su pecho, a volverse más real a cada minuto. Ella había sido la culpable del accidente de Quinn, solamente ella.

-**Mira, por lo que escuche… todo fue culpa del automóvil con el que se impactó **–intento tranquilizarla nuevamente.

-**¿Podría por favor averiguar como esta? **–suplico.

La mujer mayor la miro y pudo observar en sus ojos el dolor desgarrando su alma, haciéndole recordar la vez que ella y Callie tuvieron el accidente provocando el nacimiento prematuro de Sofía.

Recordó la angustia que sintió al despertar y no saber que había pasado con el amor de su vida, o con su bebé. Pudo ver su propio miedo reflejado en ese mirar chocolate y supo entender la desesperación de Rachel.

-**Espera aquí… iré a ver que puedo averiguar** –la morena simplemente asintió para luego observar a la doctora caminar en dirección a urgencias.

* * *

Entre más esperaba, más se desesperaba.

Por desgracia Arizona no había podido investigar demasiado. Solo que Quinn tenía un par de costillas rotas, al igual que su pierna izquierda. Y varias heridas por todo el cuerpo al haber chocado contra el parabrisas del auto que le estrello.

-**¿Por qué tardan tanto? **–Pregunto Rachel mientras se mordía la uña, los nervios no la dejaban tranquila.

La doctora Robbins no tuvo oportunidad de contestar pues observo como su esposa salía por la puerta que separaba el quirófano de la sala de esperas.

-**¿Familiares de la señorita Fabray? **–hablo de manera profesional.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero Arizona no podía evitar que verla de esa manera le provocara ciertas cosas.

-**Yo… soy su novia** –Rachel hablo con la voz entrecortada.

-**¿Solo está usted?** –la voz de Callie era cálida.

-**Su madre vive en Ohio, ya le avise pero tardara en llegar todavía** –intento no dejarse llevar por las emociones y soltarse a llorar –**Por favor, dígame como esta **–sollozo quedamente.

La mujer de ojos marrones se sorprendió al ver como su esposa se acercaba a la morena para intentar tranquilizarla nuevamente, pero sonrió ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Esa era la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

-**Por el momento está estable **–comenzó a hablar –**tiene dos costillas rotas del lado izquierdo y tres del derecho, su pierna izquierda tuvo una pequeña fractura y su mano izquierda una fisura, en cuanto la anestesia pase estará muy adolorida** –Rachel sollozo nuevamente sintiéndose culpable –**Tenemos que esperar veinticuatro horas para ver cómo es su progreso, pero por el momento está fuera de peligro. Lograron traerla a tiempo** –sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo.

-**¿Puedo pasar a verla?** –su voz se cortó.

-**Claro, en cuanto la pasen a un cuarto puedes pasar** –asintió.

-**Gracias **–la diva prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Callie –**Su esposa tenía razón, usted es la mejor.**

La morena la soltó lentamente para encontrarse con una imagen un tanto tierna. La doctora Torres no dejaba de mirar a su esposa mientras que un ligero color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas.

* * *

El tiempo dentro del hospital fue una montaña rusa de emociones.

Los primeros días fueron casi un infierno para Quinn, el dolor era insoportable y el enojo al no poder hacer las cosas por ella misma provocaba que se desquitara con su madre o con la morena, incluso con Santana que había pasado a visitarla para saber cómo seguía.

Noches en vela, días agotadores en los que suplicaba por algún tipo de anestesia que le hiciera dormir para no sentir el dolor, fue como se podía describir el primer mes y medio.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el humor de la rubia mejoraba, al igual que su salud. Ya podía ponerse de pie, con un poco de ayuda pero lograba hacerlo. Una semana después, había obtenido el alta y estaba lista para regresar a su casa.

La demanda por parte de la familia Fabray no se hizo esperar, querían justicia. Y estaban en lo cierto, el joven que había impactado con la motocicleta de Quinn había robado aquella camioneta mientras se encontraba bajo los efectos de algún narcótico.

En cuanto el juicio termino tanto Quinn como Rachel sintieron que un gran peso se les quitaba de encima.

_**Flash back.**_

El tiempo ahora había pasado, después de terapia y ejercicios que la misma doctora Torres le había recomendado a Quinn logro regresar a la normalidad más rápido de lo esperado.

El contacto entre las cuatro mujeres en ningún momento se perdió, Quinn y Rachel estaban más que agradecidas con Callie por todo lo que había hecho para salvar a la rubia, y eso era algo que jamás sabrían como agradecer del todo.

-**Por fin llegas **–hablo la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Lo siento, hubo tráfico** –se disculpó besando sus labios castamente.

-**Ya llegaron, estoy nerviosa **–asintió. Ya lo había notado -**¿Qué pasa si no quieren?** –su voz sonó preocupada.

-**Solo confía** –sonrió de lado.

Quinn camino de la mano hasta el lugar que Rachel había preparado en aquel parque para llevar a cabo su picnic con las mujeres que habían hecho tanto por ellas. Sonrió al verlas sentadas en aquella manta roja con blanco sobre el pasto, mientras jugaban con Sofí.

* * *

-**Es bueno verte tan recuperada **–hablo Callie.

-**Todo es gracias a ti **–sonrió la rubia mientras tomaba de su bebida.

-**Algo están ocultando ustedes dos **–Arizona las observo detenidamente -**¿Qué ocurre? **

-**¿Siempre ha sido así de observadora? **–se quejó Rachel en broma.

-**Sí, algo **–sonrió la morena.

-**Bueno… entonces ¿Qué es?** –volvió a insistir la rubia mayor.

-**Okay… es que… **-Quinn observo a su ahora prometida y tomo su mano antes de observar a las mujeres frente a ella –**Queríamos saber si, ¿les gustaría ser testigos en nuestra boda? **–sonrió mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas mientras levantaba la mano de Rachel para mostrarles el discreto anillo que le había dado.

Callie grito llena de emoción mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Rachel, Arizona sonrió satisfecha sabiendo que tanto habían sufrido ambas para poder llegar hasta ese momento.

-**¡Claro que sí! **–afirmo la morena sin siquiera mirar a su esposa, sabiendo de todas maneras la respuesta.

Quinn sonrió satisfecha mientras observaba a su chica jugar con la pequeña Sofí, había tomado la decisión correcta y tal vez ese accidente no había sido del todo en vano, ahora tenía a dos grandes amigas que admiraba y quería mucho.

Y secretamente, anhelaba el día en que ellas pudieran tener su propia Sofí.


End file.
